


Healing

by Gokuma



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Everyone Is Alive, Ficlet, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, beastformer, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominus is getting better, but his life is in shambles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyone Survives" AU

It’s hard to transform. His frame feels heavy, his T-cog works slowly, as if it hasn’t been used in a long, long time. He… he doesn’t remember. He knows bits and pieces, some scenes and sounds he cannot fully comprehend and he’s not sure if he even wants to. But it’s a relief to be finally back, to know his history and designation, to be able to think for himself.

 

He scoots up closer to his Conjunx Endura. Rewind touches his head, carefully avoiding the healing wounds.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I don’t know what to do.”

Dominus sighs and noses the mech’s hand. It’s going to be a long fight.

 

But he doesn’t mean to give up.


End file.
